This invention relates to a securement band and connecting means therefor in which the band is adapted to encircle a body, object or article and to be selectively tightened thereabout and retained in such selected tightened relation. The securement band and connector means for joining opposite end portions of the band are constructed and arranged to provide unique coupling of the band ends and also to provide a universal reversible band and connector receptive of decorative treatment and aesthetic appeal. The securement band and connector means therefor are adapted for use as watch bands, belts for use on apparel, fashion wear and other commercial and industrial fastening applications such as luggage, band clamps and the like.
Prior proposed strap belt or band fastening means have included bands in which a plurality of spaced holes are pierced through one end portion of the band for reception of a hook or tine carried by a buckle. The usually large spacing of the holes in the face of the belt provides adjustability limited to the wide spacing of the belt holes. In such prior proposed belt and buckle arrangements, the free end of the belt is extended beyond the buckle and is either free to flap about the outside of the belt or is long enough to be inserted in a belt loop provided on the article of apparel. In industrial applications such as a band clamp, the metal of the band is provided with relatively large openings which reduces the strength of the metal band and is secured by screw-type or ratchet means which draws the free end of the metal band through a housing in order to tighten the band.
While some prior proposed belt constructions have incorporated material of different color on opposite sides of the belt, the buckle is usually of different material and structure and may be of a neutral color to provide a satisfactory aesthetic effect.
Such prior proposed band-type fastening means in both fashion wear and industrial applications have utilized the side faces of the belt or band to provide means for cooperating with a buckle or coupling or clasp means which utilized the width of the belt to provide such means.
Some proposed buckles, bands, clasps, and coupling means therefor include the following U.S. patents. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,892, a buckle is disclosed for joining the ends of a watchband which is provided with longitudinally spaced indentations transversely arranged in the edge of the band, the indentations cooperating with upright teeth on side walls of a coupling member between which the band passes. To interengage the indentations with the teeth on the side walls, the band must be pressed toward the bottom wall of the coupling member by a pressure bar.
In U.S. Pat. No. 215,956, a bracelet is shown in which one end of the bracelet band is provided with edge notches in the form of saw teeth. An external pivoted arm provided with a pin at one end extends through a cap or cover to engage the notches.
Other patents disclosing clasp and band arrangements are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,385,229; 4,068,355; 2,455,2364,292,692; and 4,577,375.
The above-mentioned U.S. patents disclose generally prior proposed arrangements for coupling together opposite ends of a band and do not contemplate the novel construction of the present invention nor provide the unique advantages of the present invention.